Kitsune of the Force
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Starkiller has escaped Vader and he receives a call from the force to find a powerful force user. How will this affect Naruto Uzumaki? and yes i will include Juno Eclipse
1. Kitsune of the Force

Hello people ^_^

-sees a lawyer-

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

I actually got inspiration for this by watching the Force Unleashed 2 trailers man that guy looks awesome I can't wait till 10/26/2010.

"You have served your purpose well my apprentince but I have no further use for you," Vader said before taking a a breath. It was then the figure on the ground looked up he had a buzz cut that was close to the top of his head, deep brown eyes, a dark blue shirt on with a metal shoulder piece on his right shoulder, tan pants, and dark brown boots, the figures name was Starkiller Vader's secret apperentince. Vader then walked to the door of the dark room with the only lighting being the floor panels and the red lights on the walls that marked where the storm troopers were standing.

"Kill him," Darth Vader ordered one of the storm troopers near the door before walking out. All the storm troopers walked forward intending to finish off the person on the floor, knowing full well what would happen if they reported failure. It was then the figure grabbed his chains and the lights went out. All the storm troopers imediately fired their blaster rifles at the spot they thought the person was at, only to hit air.

"What happened," asked one of the storm troopers as they began looking for their target.

"Where is he," another storm trooper asked just before a blue lightsaber pierced his stomach. At the sound of their comrade dying all the storm troopers fired where the assailint had been, only for two more to fall victim to the assailents lightsabers. The assailent then seemingly appeared out of nowhere next to another storm trooper and cut him down before cutting another storm trooper seemingly in half, the assailent then finished off the second to last storm trooper. Seeing that he was the only one left the last storm trooper backed up against the door just before the person that had killed the rest of his comrades stabbed him with both lightsabers and cutting him in thirds.

Starkiller then walked out of the open door and down the hall thinking, '_Betrayed by Vader for the last time I begin a new journey.'_

_ 'For something worth fighting for_,' Starkiller thought as he cut down two more storm troopers before spotting a droid with a flame thrower, '_ Someone worth dying for.'_

Starkiller then ran forward and ducked as the droid shot a burst of flames at him his momentum somehow carrying under the droid. He then jumped up and slashed the gas container on the droids back and used force lightning on the new cut causing the droid to explode. He then walked down the corridor to the lift and got in thinking, '_I will not stop, I will not rest._'

'_Vader can't stop me now,_' Starkiller thought to himself as he activated both his lightsabers upon seeing the small army of storm troopers and Flame droids. Starkiller then charged forward and cut down five stormtroopers before jumping in the air and rolling to the side cutting down two more storm troopers. Stormtrooper after stormtrooer fell to Starkiller's lightsabers, he even used the force to crush a flame droid and he then threw it into another group of stormtroopers. It was then he realized he was surronded he slashed at ten more stormtoopers before he called out to the force as he began to levitate in the air as he crossed his arms. When he was high enough he let out a primal roar as the first to circles of stormtoopers were turned to ash, the others were hit with so much force that when they hit the ground they were dead on impact. Starkiller then looked around seeing no new enemies he put his lightsabers on a harness strapped to his chest,, he then heard a whiling sound and saw a droid that looked like it had some kind of fluid in it's central processer. The droid then let out a weird shrill as the fluid turned yellow as it sent out a massive electrical charge. Starkiller was caught by surprise, just barely managing to catch the electricity, he then sent a massive amount of force lightning at the droid temporarily stunning it. Taking advantage of the situation Starkiller charged forward, grabbing and activating his lightsabers in the process and then he threw the lightsabers at the one of the droids legs, Starkiller then jumped on top of the droid and repeatedly stabbed at the droid, causing said droid to flail and send out random discharges of electricity. Hacking of the droids electrical dischargers Starkiller then jumped to one of it's legs and chopped it off before landing on the ground. The droid then tried to swing one of it's ruinded legs at Starkiller only to be met by a force grip and to then be levitated into the air. Starkiller then used the force to crush the droids legs in, he then jumped up and cut the droid in the green fluid and upon his descent he finished cutting the droid in half. Starkiller then deactivated his lightsabers and walked to the lift.

'_Vader can't stop me now, nothing can,_' Starkiller thought to himself as he opened the lift and went to the docking bay.

Meanwhile several floors below...

Vader was in a room filled with cloning tanks, Vader then turned on the lights and turned his back just as one of the clones opened it's eyes to reveal a full black eye before it turned into a calm blue.

Back with Starkiller...

Starkiller had just turned on a tie fighter when he felt the force call out to him. He then set the autopilot to the planet the force had called him to.

In Konoha...

5 year old Naruto was running from a mob of villagers as they chased him while the poor boy thought, '_Why do they hate me so much?_'

"Die demon!" would shout one villager.

"You'll pay for attacking our village," another villager would shout. Naruto then turned down an alley and ran as fast his legs could carry him, before spotting a grate that had just enough space for him to fit. Naruto then spotted a gate and managedd to squeeze through it. Naruto sighed at his lucky break and once he was sure the mob was gone he headed back to his apartment.

5 days later...

Starkiller had come out of his meditation upon hearing the alarms on his go off he checked the nav computer and saw the planet he was coming up on. He then quickly picked a landing zone near a large settlement that had at least a million people in it.

'_Well the force lead me here so there must be a powerful force user here_,' Starkiller thought as the craft landed. He grabbed a robe that was in the TIE fighter and pulled the hood over his head and made his way to the settlement.

'_I've seen cantinas with better security_,' Starkiller thought to himself remembering how easily he had slipped past the guards. Starkiller then followed the force to a stand with a young blonde and a old man and his daughter.

'_He must be who i'm looking for_,' Starkiller thought to himself as he looked at the boy.

"Oh come in," said the old man spotting Starkiller. Starkiller then silently took a seat next to the blonde.

"What's your name young name," asked the old man. Starkiller finally decided to drop his codename as a symbol of him cutting ties with his former master.

"Galen Marek," the now reformed Galen Marek answered calmly pulling his hood down to show his face. The girl then had hearts in her eyes, until she heard a loud roaring of a crowd she then sighed and went upstairs.

"Kill the demon," shouted the crowd. Starkiller immediately began looking around before the old man begrudgingly pointed to a very afarid Naruto.

"I don't see a demon do you," Galen asked the old man.

"Nope can't say I do," the old man answered calmly.

"Liars the demon sits right there," shouted a villager with all the others roaring in agreement.

'_Well there went plan A time for me to use a ability I learned from General Kota_,' Galen Marek then waved his hand horizonantally.

"You will not harm this boy," Galen said calmly.

"I will not harm this boy," echoed the leader of the group.

"You will all go home now," Galen said calmly.

"We will all go home," the leader echoed causing the crowd to shout in disagreement.

"You heard me now we're all going home," the leader of the mob said, shortly after that the mob dispersed. The boy then looked at the stranger curiously.

"Hey mister how did you do that," Naruto asked curiously.

"Well you see...," Galen said and before he knew it he was tellung the boy his life's story, of course he bent the truth a little here and there.

"That's a quite a story," said a new voice, causing Galen Marek to go on high alert, only to stop when he saw the blonde perk up at the sound of the new voice.

"Old man Hokage," Naruto shouted just before he tackled the new comer in a bear hug.

"Hello Naruto I trust your evening wasn;t without entertainment," the old Hokage asked with a smile.

"Hey old man guess what he did," Naruto said pointing to Galen Marek.

"I don't know Naruto what did he do," Sarutobi asked.

"He made the mean people go away by just telling them to," Naruto said excited.

"He did ," Sarutobi said in shock.

"Uh huh," Naruto said in affirmation.

"I must thank you for protecting him," Sarutobi said with a smile.

"It was no trouble," Galen said calmly as looked at the Hokage who was wearing red and whit robes with a hat that had a strange symbol on it.

"What's your name young man," Sarutobi asked calmly.

"Galen Marek," Galen answered for the second time that night.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi," Sarutobi said before he extened his hand, Galen not knowing what to do simply extended his hand and clasped Sarutobi's hand.

"Sarutobi may I make a request involving Naruto," Galen asked calmly.

"What would that be," Sarutobi asked him.

"I sense great potential in Naruto and seeing as how he is treated here I request permission to train him," Galen answered. Sarutobi smiled at this and nodded his head.

"Persmisson granted Galen Marek," Sarutobi said simply, this caused Naruto to get a big smile on his face as he began jumping up and down in his seat.

'_Yup this boy defintely full of potential and he just might have a few surprises too_,' Galen Marek thought with a smile on his face.

Well hope you people liked this chapter oh and please read my other story Fox of War.


	2. New Faces

Well did everyone like the first chapter.

-sees a lawyer-

I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

so on with the show.

Galen Marek and Naruto Uzumaki had just left Konoha when they met their first problem a group of five very mad ANBU seeking to kill poor Naruto.

"Out of our outsider we come to slay the demon," shouted and ANBU with a dog mask.

"You will not harm this boy," Galen said calmly trying to use mind trick again, only to see the ANBU stiffen for a moment before regaining his composure.

"No the demon will pay for his crimes," the ANBU shouted, before charging and drawing his wakizashi. Galen merely sighed before drawing his lightsabers and activating them. The ANBU paused for a moment seeing the strange weapons before resuming their charge. Galen Marek then cut a wakizashi in half causing the ANBU that had swung first to look at his now ruined sword before looking at Galen Marek just before he was stabbed in the chest by one of the lightsabers. The remaining ANBU charged hoping to kill the stranger by sheer numbers. Galen smirked at this before he killed them all. After the fight was over he noticed Naruto wasn't anywhere to be found, reaching out with the force he found Naruto cowering behind a fallen tree.

"It's ok Naruto the bad people are gone now," Galen Marek said in as soothing a voice as possible, for a person who was trained as a Sith Assassin his whole life. Naruto slowly looked out from behind the fallen tree.

'_I wonder how badly this kid has had it_,' Galen thought to himself.

Meanwhile across the galaxy aboard the rebel ship _Salvation_...

The rebellion was not going well since they lost Starkiller, the rebels were trying valiently to oppose the Emperor but they lacked the manpower of the Imperials and to top it off there was the Imperial superweapon known as the Death Star.

'_If only Galen was here_,'thought Captain Juno Eclipse remembering her lost love.

"Captain Eclipse Rebel Command wishes to speak with you," announced the second-in-command.

"Alright," Juno said and then went to the debriefing room. As she walked to the debriefing room memory after memory entered her mind.

_Flashback..._

_She was aboard the Rogue Shadow and before her was the Emperor's superweapon, the Death Star. On the loading ramp stood the man she loved, though she wouldn't admit it. Worry finally taking over her better judgement she stood next to him._

_ "Keep the ship cloaked and wait beyond scanner range," Galen ordered her. This caused her evergrowing worry to increase._

_ "I have a really bad feeling about this," she said voicing her concerns. Galen just responded in that same cocky manner she had associated him with._

_ "Then maybe we're doing something right," he responded his old swagger returning._

_ "Am I going to see you again," she asked praying that he wouldn't say the answer she was expecting._

_ "If I can free the rebels they're going to need extraction," he said trying to avoid the subject before looking at her and replying solemnly, " Probably not no."_

_ "Then i'll never need to live this down," she said just before she kissed him passionately. She then felt him return the kiss and strangely enough she was enjoying every second of it until their lips parted._

_ "Goodbye Juno," Galen said before he jumped off the loading ramp into the Death Star to free the rebels._

_Flashback end..._

That kiss had lingered on her lips days after his death, oh how she missed him. But she was honoring his memory, as best she could, by joining the rebellion. Upon reaching the debriefing room she saw the holographic images of Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis.

"Captain Eclipse thank you for coming," Bail Organa said, Juno immediately snapped to attention.

"Captain Eclipse we have recently discovered a planet in Wild Space," Garm Bel Iblis announced, it was then the holoes of the founders of the Rebellion were replaced with a galactic map, showing exact coordinates to the planet.

"We also have reason to believe that the Emperor has taken an interest in this planet," Mon Mothma said as she should an Imperial TIE Fighter heading to the planet. This was enough for Juno as she gave nod and walked back to the command bridge.

Back with Galen and Naruto...

Galen had finally managed to bring Naruto out from behind the tree and reassure him that he wouldn't hurt, Galen even going so far as to put his lightsabers on the ground and slowly walk towards Naruto.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you," Galen said reassuringly as he got to Naruto's level. All he saw in Naruto's eyes was a fear that seemed to have been with Naruto since he was born. This caused the ex-Sith Assassin to shake his head in disgust.

'_What did those people do to him_,' Galen thought to himself, now realizing what he went through with Vader was nothing next to what Naruto went through in his own town. Galen then sighed and sat against the tree and tried to think of a way to get the blonde to come out from behind the tree, without further traumatizing the poor boy. An idea struck him as he began telling Naruto another part of his life story, again he bent the truth here or there.

"Galen-san that girl you talked about what was her name," Naruto asked curiously.

"Her name was Juno Eclipse," Galen answered with a rare smile. Naruto catching the smile that appeared on Galen's face silently thought of how special the person was, to give Galen's usually stotic face a smile.

"Well Naruto it's about time I trained you in the basics of those abilities I talked about," Galen said in his usual somber tone. Naruto however perked up at the idea of learning the ablities Galen had talked about.

"umm Galen-san," Naruto said,while drawing a circle in the dirt, catching Galen's attention, "is it ok if I call nii-chan?"

Galen caught the hopeful look in Naruto's eyes and decided to relent.

"What's it mean," Galen said both curiously and wanting to get to Naruto's training.

"It means big brother," Naruto said looking at the ground knowing that now this person would run like all the others. However Galen was very surprised by this,

'_I haven't even known him a day and he already considers me family_,' Galen thought to himself. Then after about five minutes of thinking about Galen nodded with a slight small crossing his features. Naruto smiled widely and quickly jumped on his new brother's back.

"Let's train nii-chan," Naruto said excitedly as the two walked forward trying to find a decent spot to train.

A week (and for a certain rebel ship two fuel stops late)...

They had finally arrived at their destination but as of yet they only found a single Imperial TIE fighter.

'_Strange usually Palpatine sends in at least one Star Destroyer_,' Juno thought before noticing how close the TIE fighter was to a large settlement.

"I will lead up a small scouting and I want the engines prepped incase we need a speedy departure," Juno told the crew before suiting up.

With Galen and Naruto...

Galen was currently telling Naruto the basics of lightsaber combat when he spotted the ship.

"Naruto I want you to go hide for now," Galen told Naruto.

"What will you do nii-chan," Naruto asked worryingly, not wanting to loose one of the few people who protected him.

"I'll go investigate," Galen said simply, not bothering to look at Naruto. Naruto nodded glumly before he silently went to find a place nearby to hide.

'_Now time to go see who are new guests are,'_ Galen thought to himself as he headed in the direction of the ship.

With Juno...

They had done a brief search of the area and so far they had just found a stone wall where their scanners said a large settlement was. Juno sighed, still wondering why this planet was so important to either the Rebellion or the Empire.

'_SNAP-HISS' 'SNAP-HISS,_' when she she heard tthose sounds she turned and spotted two lightsabers being held by someone long thought dead.

"Galen," she said looking at the new arrival in shock. The figure then looked turned and looked at her with those familiar brown eyes. He then tilted his head to the side as he spotted Juno.

"Juno is that you," Galen asked looking skeptical.

Well i'm ending it here and no flames.


	3. A Return Home

-paces the length if the room i'm in when a battalion of stormtroopers walks in-

Bout time you guys got here!

Lead Stormtrooper: Well your directions weren't that great. -shows a map-

Ok well I want you to guard the entrances.

-the stormtroopers nod and guard the entrances-

Juno couldn't believe it before her stood Galen Marek, someone she long presumed dead, walking and talking as if nothing was wrong. Galen then looked at her again and blinked before he heard a very loud.

"Nii-san what's taking so long," shouted a high-pitched voice, that she realized belonged to a child, what her surprised her more was Galen's response.

"Scouting takes a lot of time Naruto," Galen shouted back to the voice. It was then a boy no older then 5 came out of the trees with blonde hair, wearing a bright orange shirt with blue shorts that were two sizes too big, three marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers, and deep blue eyes. Juno looked at the boy and then at Galen questioningly.

"Juno meet Naruto," Galen said pointing to the 5yr old, it was then a look of realization appeared on Naruto's face.

"You're Juno Eclipse aren't you," Naruto asked getting a little excited.

"Um Yes I am," Juno answered, more than little confused. Naruto then smiled and let out a loud shout. Naruto then ran oveer to Galen, grabbed his sleeve and jumpped up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Nii-san talks about you a lots," Naruto said tugging harder on Galen's sleeve, "He talks about how pretty you are, about how nice you are, and about how much he loves you."

If it weren't for Juno's confusion behind the word "Nii-san", which Naruto used when ever he reffered to Galen, she would've blushed a deep shade of red. She looked at Galen in confusion and mouthed the word "Nii-san".

"It means 'big brother'," Galen explained, picking Naruto up and putting Naruto on his strange display of affection from Galen caused Juno to become even more confused.

'_What did this boy do to get this level of affection from Galen,_' Juno thought to herself, remembering how long it took for Galen to show even the slightest affection. Naruto then tried to grab one of Galen's lightsabers, only for Galen to grab Naruto's hand and shook his head.

"You have your own," Galen scolded Naruto, in as fatherly a manner as a ex-Sith can manage.

"But they're not as cool as your's are," Naruto whined childishly. Galen merely smirked and put Naruto down.

"When you get better at using your lightsaber then I might let you use mine," Galen said, stressing the might. Naruto chirpped up at this and immediately grabbed his lightsaber and ran off to go practice his lightsaber skills.

"Lightsabers," Juno asked, now defintely confused.

"Oh yeah i'm training him to use lightsabers and the Force," Galen answered, now causing more questions to pop up. But when Juno was about ask another question she heard a loud yelp of pain. Galen promptly ran to check on Naruto. Naruto was holding his right arm and rocking back and forth and breathing through clenched teeth.

"Naruto what happened," Galen asked, more than obviously worried.

"I was practicing with my lightsaber like you said and it burnt me," Naruto sniffled out his answer. Juno then walked over to Naruto and picked him up.

"It'll be ok young one," Juno said soothingly, not noticing that Naruto got a fearful look in his eyes until Naruto remembered that his nii-san wouldn't let anyone touch him if his nii-san perceived them as a threat. Naruto then calmed down and began to hug Juno back, after about 30 seconds of Juno hugging Naruto she gently put him down and patted his head.

"Thanks onee-chan," Naruto said cheerfully. At the use of the word Naruto used she Galen, who promptly shrugged.

"What's onee-chan mean," Juno asked, Naruto then looked at the ground and started tracing circles.

"It means big sister," Naruto explained, thinking Juno was going shout at him and call him a 'monster'. Juno then smiled and gave Naruto another hug, as you can imagine this shocked poor Naruto.

"If you'll excuse me Naruto I have to talk to Galen for bit ok," Juno said, before turning to Galen and pointing toward the ramp of the ship.

"What's wrong with that kid," Juno asked pointedly.

"You remember what I went through with Vader,"Galen asked, Juno nodded.

"Yeah but what's that got to do with how Naruto acted," Juno asked.

" Let me put it to you this way, what I went through with Vader was child's play compared to what happened to Naruto," Galen answered, a small bit of anger creeping into his voice, Juno gasped in horror as one of her hands flew to her mouth.

"But what Vader did to you was brutal," Juno exclaimed in disbelief.

"But I also knew it was coming," Galen explained, "Naruto never saw it coming."

Juno sighed and conceded the point, then a loud cry of fear was heard coming from Naruto. Not even two minutes later Naruto ran to where Galen was and hid behind his leg. Shortly afterward the Rebel scouting party she had sent came running into the clearing, waving their blaster rifles in a angry manner. When they laid eyes on the person Naruto was hiding behind they immediately stopped and stared in awe.

"Is that.."one began to ask in reverence.

"It is," another answered in complete awe.

"Galen Marek," the leader said with stars in his eyes, until he saw the look of pure anger on Galen's face.

"What did you do to Naruto," Galen said, drawing both his lightsabers and igniting them. The rebels looked confused for a moment, before they noticed the boy hiding behind him.

"W-W-We didn't do anything," the leader said, obviously fearing for his life.

"Nii-san they said they said that they were going to attack onee-chan and when they caught me they said anyone besides them that heard had to die," Naruto said quivering in fear. Galen sensing that Naruto's statement was the true one immediately attacked the Rebels, they were dead before they even raised their blasters. When the fighting was over Galen saw Naruto hiding behind Juno's leg this time, Galen then put his lightsabers on the ground and held his hands up.

"It's alright Naruto the bad people are gone now," Galen said kindly, well as kindly as possible for an ex-Sith assassin. Naruto slowly edged out from behind Juno and looked at Galen, a little apprehensively at first, then went and hugged Galen around his neck.

"Naruto you still have your lightsaber," Galen asked curiously. Naruto nodded and showed it to him.

"Ok cause now i'm going to train you to use it and my special abilities," Galen stated simply, Naruto quickly regained his usually cheerful demeanor and followed Galen back to their clearing.

8 years later...

Naruto sighed with a sort of nostalgia, seeing his old home, he quickly threw his hood up before approaching the gate, and walked right past the guards.

'Now I get what nii-chan kept talking about,' Naruto thought to himself, at the very lax security.

'Why the hell am I walking,' Naruto thought, before using a combonation of the force and chakra to close the remaing distance the Hokage tower.

Hokage Tower...

The Third Hokage was glaring down at that most vile enemy of paupers and kings, something so horrible, so unspeakable, and so unending that it caused even the aged Hokage, who had seen two Shinobi Wars, to cringe in fear and that enemy was... paperwork (insert scary music).

'Damn you Minato why didn't you tell me how to defeat this paperwork,' Sarutobi thought to himself, just as a powerful wind blew threw his office and scattered the paperwork around followed by the sound of someone hitting a wall and a loud 'ouch'. When the Hokage looked up and saw Naruto holding his nose and rocking back and forth.

"Last time I ever do that again," Naruto muttered to himself. It was then Sarutobi took full stock of Naruto's new look, Naruto was wearing a earthy brown shirt and pants, a brown bandana to hold back his hair, and brown boots.

"Hey old man long time no see," Naruto said, finally taking his hand from his nose. Sarutobi chuckled heartily.

"Yes it has been Naruto," Sarutobi said, smiling at Naruto. Naruto began looking around the room for a moment before throwing a kunai at the wall just beyond the Hokage, at first this shocked the Hokage before he turned around and saw a ANBU with the kanji for ROOT on it's mask.

"Danzo," Sarutobi said, almost spitting the name out, as he reached for the button to summon his ANBU, before Naruto halted him.

"Hold it Lord Hokage," Naruto said, "lets wait and see what his next move will be."

This statement shocked Sarutobi, who then began wondering were Naruto learned that tatic, and he simply nodded before handing Naruto a key and a paper with a set of directions on it..

"That's the key to your new home Naruto," Sarutobi explained, before pulling out his pipe and lighting it. Naruto nodded, before a mischivous grin crossed his face.

"Life is going to get interesting," Naruto said before jumping out the window and running to his new home.

"Yes interesting indeed," Sarutobi said, before taking a puff of his pipe and looking at the Hokage Monument.

Well there goes chappy three.

-stormtrooper walks in-

Stormtrooper: Sir -stormtrooper snaps a salute-

Me: -Salutes back- Yes Corpral.

Stormtrooper: Sir in the case of a jedi or ninja incursion what defensive parameters should we set up.

ME: Glad you asked -snaps my fingers and Droidekas roll into the room and a 5 foot thick steel wall with chakra absorbtion seals appear around the perimeter-

Stormtrooper: and in case of a air assualt?

-a shield appears above the fortress-

Me: Anymore questions corpral.

Stormtrooper: No sir -the stormtrooper snaps another salute before leaving-


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATTENTION FAITHFUL READERS:

THIS IS AN ALL CHANNELS TRANSMISSION

DUE TO INTERNET BEING OUT AT MY HOUSE AND THE ONLY INTERNET SOURCE BEING SEVEN MILES AWAY UPDATES WILL NOT BE COMING AS OFTEN FOR A WHILE.

That is all.


End file.
